Jacob's Fault
by JoonBug
Summary: What happens when Jacob takes what doesn't belong to him? Can he pay the price for his actions...Please R&R! Thank You
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

I woke up, feeling hot breath on my neck…I was being kissed…My eyes flew open…

"Jake…what the hell are you doing in here! You have to leave….Edward will be back soon!"

"I wanted to be near you Bella. I wanted to hold you in my arms, to feel you against me." As he grabbed me

"Jake, stop! Please just stop!"

"I love you Bella. I'm having a hard time accepting that you have chose the leech, over me. But I'm trying to understand."

He was being so honest & open with me. I was having a hard time not falling for his charms. If I were being honest with myself, I would want to experience the love he had to offer.

I reached my arms out and brought him closer to me. I put my head against his chest and felt the heartbeat and the warmth. He pulled my chin up and kissed me deep with his mouth. I felt his hot breath in my mouth; I felt his warm tongue against my own. He pushed me up against the door…I was trapped.

This was wrong…. so wrong…I was forgetting myself. "Jake, we can't…we have to ….st-"But his kisses were so intense. I lost my thought…"Jake STOP!" I managed to say

"No, Bella. No! Hush…Hush. You're going to love this!"

Jake ripped my shirt open, bearing my body to him. I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. He was tugging at my pants; he finally pushed me down to the ground pulling them off. I was kicking him, but he didn't seem to be fazed by it "Why are you struggling Bella. I love you"

"No Jake, please no. Help me!" I screamed out to no one. He put his one hand over my mouth; the other was tugging his own shorts off.

This was not good…not good at all…Jake looked wild…like he'd caught a scent and wasn't going to stop till he got it. He shoved his fingers in me, and I cried out in pain "You like that don't you?" As he did it over and over again I was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. "I'm gonna come inside of you where it's nice and warm…you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Get off me Jake!" I managed to pull my knee up and hit him in the groin.

I ran for the window, I was desperate! I needed to get out of there, he grabbed me from behind." Help!" I yelled out again as he flung me to the bed. He had grabbed my leg and was positioning himself between my thighs. He was going to rape me…and there was nothing I could do to stop it. This was no longer my friend. This was a wild animal. He rubbed himself against me. I looked into his eyes begging him "Jake please, don't do this. I'm sick Jake, I hurt"

He looked at me…just looked at me…and plunged himself deep inside me. He kept pounding in and out of me, "Bella, I love you!" he kept saying "I'm taking you, I'm making you mine!" I lay frozen crying…this wasn't happening…

Finally an end appeared to be in sight as he told me he was cumming…he filled me, leaving his seed inside me. Jake fell on top of me panting…he looked at me "Bella, oh god what have I done!"

I just lay there in a catatonic state, I couldn't move. I was terrified. I just wanted to die.

"Let me die, please just let me die" was all I could manage

My door opened as I heard a hissing sound, I just kept my eyes closed not wanting to see him. "Bella, what has he done to you? Bella….?"

"I will kill you!" Edward ran at Jacob

"I gave her what she needed bloodsucker!"

I slowly got up…went to the bathroom…I had been violated…I needed to get clean…

I shut and locked the door…I wanted to do this alone…

I looked at myself in the mirror; I didn't like what I saw…I was damaged…no one would want me…I held my breath

I took the cool blade and ran it down my left arm…soon the door was being hit franticly from the outside…I knew it was Edward…"Bella, please stop!" he cried as I ran the blade down the right arm…I watched the life flow from my veins…I fell to the floor into a pool of my own blood…

**Edward's POV**

I saw my angel lying on the ground. The dog had attacked her…raped her. I was crazed

"Bella, what has he done to you Bella…?" She didn't respond she was catatonic

"I will kill you!"

"I gave her what she needed bloodsucker!" I lunged at him, as I heard his thoughts I saw her begging him to stop, she told him she was sick and in pain. But he did it anyway. He wanted her as his mate, and he took her…!

"Why, Jacob? How could you do this to her?" he didn't have a chance to respond. I noticed Bella, was no longer in the room, I smelled blood…her blood "No Bella!"

I banged on the bathroom door "Bella, please stop!" No, Bella…!" I broke the door down, as I saw her lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Jake, call 911!"

"What's…wron-…Oh Christ! Bells! What have I done?" Jacob sobbed


	2. Chapter 2

"I'd take her but there's too much blood…I might." I began to put pressure on her right arm, "Jake I need you to help…hold this keep the pressure tight, she is bleeding out. She is loosing too much blood!" as I put pressure on her left arm

"Her pulse is week." Her breathing was unsteady…

I wrapped her wrists but the blood was soaking thru…she needed to get to the hospital…. she needed blood.

"I'll carry her down to the car." Jake said

"You'll never touch her again!" I said, picking her up and taking her to the car. Jacob followed. Unfortunately Charlie was pulling up as we left the house

"What the hell happened to her? Bella honey?" Charlie asked nervously

"Charlie, Bella's been assaulted and has lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to the hospital!"

"How did this…" he began

""I'll explain on the way…"

We reached the hospital and they took Bella back right away. Carlisle was there…he'd take care of her I knew that she'd bee fine…she had to be!

"Who did this to her…Edward?"

"Charlie, when I got to the house I heard her screaming…and when I went to her room Jacob Black was…oh god Charlie…it was awful!"

"No…Jake's a good kid…he would never…" he looked at me my expression horrified

"But I did Charlie…I'm so sorry!" It was Jacob speaking…. he was crying uncontrollably

"What did you do…what have you done Jacob…you are her friend…. she trusted you! I trusted you with her…god you make me sick! How could you do that to Bella…she was a virgin…did you know that?"

Jacob had fallen to his knees sobbing…he looked like he was going to be sick…

"I'm calling the police department…I'll get someone down here to take you to the station for booking. I'd do it myself but right now I need to find out if my only daughter is doing to live or not! Get out of my sight…. before I kill you Jacob Black!"

An officer came and to Jake to the station, as he left the hospital he kept screaming down the hallway "Bella…I'm sorry! Bella…I'm so sorry!"

Carlisle came out and told us that Bella had lost a lot of blood…. but that he had to give her multiple transfusions and she would be okay to go home tomorrow.

"Dr Cullen, I'm not sure if you are aware…but I believe there is reason to do a rape kit on Bella."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" Carlisle said looking towards me confused "We'll get on that right away. Thank you"

"When can we see her?" I asked

"She doesn't want to see anyone right now. I'm sorry"

"But surly she'd want to see-"

"No one!"

**Bella's POV**

My eyes blinked open…I saw lights and I heard a familiar voice ordering people around. I looked into the eyes of Edward's father.

"Oh Bella…you gave us quite a scare!"

"What am I doing here?"

"Edward & Charlie brought you in…you've lost a lot of blood. But you'll be fine"

"No, Carlisle I wont. I don't think I'll ever be fine again…"

"Bella, please don't take like that. It's not right…" 

"I don't want to see anyone."

"But I'm sure your father…Edward would like to-"

"No Carlisle…I'm too ashamed…I cant see anyone"

"Well, I'll just go tell them that you'll be released tomorrow. Rest now Bella"

Then he was gone…to tell everyone what I had done…how fortunate I am to be alive…what the hell did he know…he was technically dead anyway…life wasn't all it was cracked up to be. If I were stronger…this wouldn't have happened to me…my friend would never have taken my most precious commodity…my innocence. I was saving that for Edward…and now I couldn't even give him that…I was ruined!

"Um, Bella" Carlisle said

"Yes"

"Charlie has informed me that I will need to do a rape kit on you. Would you like to tell me what has happened?"

"No, Carlisle…I don't want to tell you…. I don't want an exam…I just want to die…now would you please leave me alone!" I said crying into the pillow

I heard his foot steps as he left me…He was going to ask me personal questions…questions I didn't want to answer…like if I'd had sex for…was I promiscuous…. did he use a condom…. stuff like that…. I didn't want to talk about it ….I just wanted to forget that this ever happened.

I was released from the hospital the next day, and Charlie picked me up. When we got home he seemed upset with me.

"Charlie what's wrong?" I asked trying to figure out what was wrong

"Since you wouldn't do that damn rape kit…. we had to release Jacob Black. He's been set free"

"I don't care…. I just want to go to sleep."

I didn't wait for his answer…I just went up to my room… when I entered the room…I looked around and I couldn't breath…I ran back downstairs hyperventilating.

"Bella, What's wrong?" Charlie asked nervously

" I cant sleep in there…I cant sleep anywhere! I'm not safe…. I just need to get out of her…"

He grabbed my arms, "Bella! Please calm down! You need to calm down!"

He didn't know what he was talking about…I needed to get out of here…I ran to the door, but ran directly into the arms of Edward

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" I screamed

"Edward, I need some help here, she's gone into complete hysterics!" Charlie said

He kissed the top of my head…and began humming my lullaby. My eyes began to get heavy and then darkness overcame me. I slept a dreamless sleep. When I woke up I didn't recognize where I was…. it was dark but I felt a cool hand in mine.

"Edward?" I asked

"Yes, Bella."

"Oh Edward, Please forgive me. I'm so sorry!"

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for…you have done nothing wrong."

"If that is true... why do I feel this way?"

"Bella, you have suffered a trauma…and then tried to commit suicide…it's going to take a while...but you need to remember you've done nothing to be ashamed of."

"I love you so much Edward…please don't hate me!"

"Oh Bella, I could never hate you…you are the love of my existence…"

He held me close…I never wanted to be away from Edward's arms…this is where I wanted to be forever….


	3. Chapter 3

Forever doesn't exist when your human…but my life did return to a resemblance of normalcy…I was distant from Edward…I needed some space…I was trying to get everything back on track…it had been several months since that night…and I thought of Jacob often… I tried to understand why he did what he did to me. I could never come up with anything other than he thought he loved me and wasn't able to show me…so he went to the extreme.

I was feeling very tired…I had been a bit lately. But nothing more…but something just didn't seem right with me. I suddenly was very nervous…I needed to know…. I suspected…but I needed confirmation.

Then I had it…staring back at me…. 2 pink lines…. I was pregnant! This wasn't possible…it couldn't be happening to me…it didn't occur to me…. I had tried to put the incident out of my mind…so much so that this never occurred to me.

I couldn't deal with this…ever…it was too much for me…I was breaking apart piece by piece.

I knew what I needed to…I knew where I needed to go. I drove fast…I wanted to make the invisible vampire werewolf boarder before Edward could stop me…

I drove my truck thru town…and up to the cliffs…I needed to think…needed to be alone.

Once at the cliff edge I sat down…feet dangling off the edge. I sat there for what must have been hours. I just kept crying…I couldn't stop…I was desperate.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" it was Jacob's voice 'Bella…please come away from the edge…" he said nervously

"Please just leave me alone Jacob…" I pushed back to stand up…looking at Jacob for the first time since it happened. He looked tried to look away from me…his guilt getting the better of him

"Bella, I never meant to hurt you…I love you."

"Never meant to hurt me. You've done more than hurt me!" I yelled at him

"I loved you too Jake…but you ruined it…you took everything from me…"

"I'm so sorry, Bella…please…"

"Not as sorry as your going to be…!"

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"A day like this typically is a joyous one…full of love…" I choked out

"Bella, are you okay…your sounding…"

"What Jake…I'm sounding crazy! Why wouldn't I be a bit crazy! I have every reason…" I continued "look at me Jake…look at what you've done to me…"

"Bella…I'm…" he reached for me

"God Jake don't touch me…it's bad enough that I have a part of you in me…"

"What did you say?" he asked

"You heard me Jake…I'm pregnant…with your baby!"

"Bella, move away from the edge please…" he asked cautiously

"Why would I do that Jake…you've taken everything away from me…and left me with this!" I said grabbing my stomach "You were my friend Jake…I loved you…I feel betrayed…I feel…. bad Jake…. I don't want to feel anymore…"

"Bella, we can work this out…everything will be fine…lets go to my house and talk. Please don't do this…Bella?"

"It's too late to talk…I wish I could want this baby Jake…but not like this…"

I noticed that he was slowly coming forward, I stepped back

"Please stay away from me Jake…I'll just go!" But he kept coming closer…his eyes were worried…full of sadness. I stepped back, onto a rock and lost my footing. I fell backward, falling off the cliff into the ocean.

**Jacob's POV**

I had been running patrols and picked up a familiar scent…a scent I hadn't picked up in months. I followed the trail, and saw Bella sitting on the edge of the cliff. I phased and got dressed. What could she be doing here? I thought I would never see her again.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I asked 'Bella…please come away from the edge…" I was real nervous

"Please just leave me alone Jacob…" she stood up and looked at me…I tried to look away…but I couldn't…she was beautiful…& I felt guilty as hell for what I'd done.

"Bella, I never meant to hurt you…I love you."

"Never meant to hurt me. You've done more than hurt me!" she yelled

"I loved you too Jake…but you ruined it…you took everything from me…" she continued

"I'm so sorry, Bella…please…"

"Not as sorry as your going to be…!"

"What are you talking about Bella?" what did she mean by that

"A day like this typically is a joyous one…full of love," she cried

"Bella, are you okay…your sounding…"

"What Jake…I'm sounding crazy! Why wouldn't I be a bit crazy! I have every reason…look at me Jake…look at what you've done to me…"

"Bella…I'm…" reaching for her

"God Jake don't touch me…it's bad enough that I have a part of you in me…"

"What did you say?" oh my god, did she just tell me that!

"You heard me Jake…I'm pregnant…with your baby!"

Bella is pregnant with my child…I wrongly took her…I took her by force. But out of that hateful act…something good…something pure…a baby…our baby.

"Bella, move away from the edge please…" I said cautiously

"Why would I do that Jake…you've taken everything away from me…and left me with this!" she said grabbing her stomach "You were my friend Jake…I loved you…I feel betrayed…I feel…. bad Jake…. I don't want to feel anymore…"

"Bella, we can work this out…everything will be fine…lets go to my house and talk. Please don't do this…Bella?" She was going to hurt herself…maybe even the baby

"It's too late to talk…I wish I could want this baby Jake…but not like this…"

Oh god…what is she doing, I slowly stepped towards her...she took a step back

"Please stay away from me Jake…I'll just go!" I moved towards her again, I was worried…for her…for the baby…our baby…

It all happened rather suddenly…she took a step back, loosing her footing, & she fell backward off the cliff. I reached out for her but couldn't grab her in time.

"Bella! NO! Bella…I'm coming!" I screamed jumping in after her. I needed to save her…needed to save the baby…. the baby that she may not want…but I did…I only saw hope in the situation…

When I reached the water…I quickly looked around. I couldn't see her…"Bella! Bella! Please where are you?" I cried out


	4. Chapter 4

Then I saw her floating, face down closer to shore. I swam to her…turning her over and pulling her to the shore. She was unconscious, I turned her on her side hitting her back watching the water come out.

She took a breath in…choking on air…and I relaxed a bit… at least she was alive.

She tried to pull away from me...but I held her close. I took her back to my house and placed her on the sofa…Billy watched me as I attended to her. I grabbed some blankets to warm her up…

"Jake, what have you done…why is Bella here?" Billy asked

"She fell of the cliff. I pulled her out…I need to call Charlie and let him know she's here"

"Maybe I should call him…he wont want to talk to you." Billy said

"Yea, your right…and he really wont want to talk to me now!"

"What do you mean Jake? What have you done now?"

"Bella's pregnant…"

"Oh God…. Charlie's is going to kill you! Not to mention that boyfriend of hers!'

"Dad…She doesn't want the baby…I've really ruined everything…"

"Bella…How are you feeling?" Billy asked as I looked over she was waking up

"Billy? Yea…I feel like I've been hit by a truck…what happened?"

"Jacob said you fell off the cliff…what were you doing up there anyway?"

"I just needed to time to think…I wanted to clear my head…I have a lot of things on my mind right now…"

"I was just getting ready to call Charlie…do you want me to have him come pick you up?"

"No, I'll be fine…I'll just go get my truck." She stood up and fell to the ground…

"Bella!" I ran over to her…she was grabbing her stomach…oh god…the baby

"Billy, call someone…Bella needs help" I picked her up an carried her to my room

Soon Emily and Sue were in looking after her…Sue came out…"How is she?" I asked

"Jacob…just calm down…she's fine…she's just exhausted"

"Billy, did you call Charlie?"

"Yes. He'll be here soon…he's bring Edward with him. They have been worried about her…"

"Of course…I'm going to go. I shouldn't be here when they come."

"That might be a good idea."

Emily came out…"Jacob…she wants to see you."

I looked at her shocked. Not knowing what Bella would possibly want to talk about.

I knocked on the door, and then opened it. I saw Bella sitting up in my bed.

"Jacob…thank you for saving me today. I would have died if you hadn't-"

"Bella, you don't need to thank me for anything. I am just so very sorry…I would change it all if I could…I never meant to hurt you…when you kissed me back…I just got out of control…but there are no excuses for how I've behaved. None…"

"I wanted to tell you what I've decided to do about the baby."

"Okay." I waited to find out the fate of my unborn child

"I've spoken to Emily, she has agreed to let me stay with her. I'm having this baby, because it will be my only chance for a child. I never thought I would want a baby…but now that I've talked to Emily…I want our child to know love…. not hate…I want to try salvage our friendship…for the sake of the baby. How do you feel about what I've said?"

"Bella, I agree! Please… I will do whatever it takes to regain your trust…I want to help you with our baby…I want to be there in our child's life always…if you will let me."

With a knock at the door, Charlie and Edward came in…She was now going to have to tell them her decision…it wasn't going go over well.

"Hey Dad…Edward."

"What the hell is going on here?" Charlie asked furiously

"Dad, something unexpected happened… this is going to be difficult for you to understand why I'm doing this…I've just found out…"

"Oh god…no Bella!" Edward said

"What? What are you talking about…?" Charlie looked to Edward

"Charlie, it's obvious what she's trying to say… Bella's pregnant with Jacobs baby…she intends on having it!"

"Oh no…your not young lady! This is not negotiable"

"I may never have another chance for a child…." She said trailing off crying softly

"What are you talking about…once your married…settled down…Edward…come on tell her…"

But Edward knew…he knew he could never give her what I had…a chance at a family…he just looked to Bella…and with love in his eyes for her…"If it's what Bella thinks is best…I support her in her decision. But I would like my father to at least check you out Bella, to make sure your okay?"

"I'm fine…I'll be staying here in La Push with Emily and Sam-"

"I'm not sure if that such a great idea…" Edward interrupted her

"My options are limited…I just need some space…this is hard enough for me as it is. Please respect my decisions."

"Bella, I respect your decisions. I just think you should be closer to a hospital…and family that's all."

"I'll think about it…. but I do need to get some rest. I'll call you in the morning."

"Please come home with me…everything will be fine…"

"No, Edward…I just need some time…this is my life…my choice…I need to come to terms with my situation…I need….

"Edward" I interrupted "Please feel free to come back tomorrow…I'll talk to Sam about finding a place for Bella & you as long as you want to stay…"

"Thank you Jacob, I'll come by tomorrow as you suggested and we can figure something out…what ever Bella wants…" he replied

"I love you Bella…see you in the morning." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the check…and then he kissed her stomach…

"What was that for?" She asked him surprised

"What do you mean Bella? I kissed our baby. Since were getting married…we'll all be together…a happy family…!" he smiled lovingly at her as she reached out to stroke his cheek

"Oh Edward…thank you so much! I love you so much…! You're going to be a great father!" She said

I just stared at them…they were going to happy…the three of them…my child would grow up with Edward…thinking he was his father…loving my child…tucking them in at night…helping wipe the tears away…

I was being cut out…right in front of my own eyes…I had brought this on myself…this was my fault…I realized I was shaking uncontrollably…I needed to leave…I had get out before I lost control….

I ran out of the door…not looking back at their happy faces…this was my life…and it was being taken away from me…was this my penance for the wrong I had done? This was unbearable…I was going to be with Bella…I was going to be with my child…I was going to take what was mine…I just needed to plan my next move…


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Edward was amazing…when he kissed my stomach I was shocked at first. With that action he confirmed that he loves me no mater what. I was carrying another mans child, A child that was conceived in lust and anger.

My best friend had violated me…left me with a permanent reminder of that betrayal. Every day I would look into my child's eyes and see him…it was a pain I had to bear. I couldn't kill the life that was now growing inside of me…it was part of me…my only wish was that I was carrying Edwards child instead…no matter how impossible that would have been…it was my deepest desire that was an impossibility.

I woke up the next morning at Emily & Sam's…after a good night sleep I had thought better of staying with them. I couldn't burden them with my situation. I would go home…Charlie wouldn't have a problem with it. After all I was the victim…the victim who had to suffer the consequence of an assault.

I quickly pulled myself together, and I asked Emily to use the phone. I called home and left a message for Charlie, telling him I was coming home. Next I called Edward…he didn't answer, but I figured he must be out hunting.

So I left a message for him as well. Once I heard the beep, with no greeting I began mumbling my message…"Edward it's Bella…I've changed my mind. I'm going to be going home…I'll see you there soon! You were right, I want to be near my family…I want to be near you. I love you Edward…" then I hung up in time to turn around to see Jacob,

"Oh…Jacob…what are you doing here? Where are Emily and Sam?" I asked worried

"I told them I needed to talk to you…they left."

"Okay, well I better be going then. I'll talk to you later Jacob." I quickly moved past him towards the door. I felt a hand encircle my arm

"Bella…. you're not going anywhere!"

"Please Jacob, you've done enough. Just let me go." I tried breaking free but the animal in his eyes was back

"You're not going anywhere near that leech with my child. We are mated, and you're staying with me!"

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm out of here!" I turned to leave and Jacob hit me across the face…I fell to the floor

"Why do you make me do these things to you? If you'd just listen to me everything will be fine. Do you understand me Bella?"

I just stared blankly at him. He was totally crazy! I couldn't stay…I needed to leave now.

He picked me up and took me out to my truck setting me in the passenger side.

"I'm taking you home…everything is going to be fine."

"Thank you Jacob…I'm sure Charlie is wondering where I am."

"No Bella, you've misunderstood. I'm taking you to your new home…our home. The three of us are going to be together…. forever!"

I looked out the window, I didn't recognize where we were going. I thought about jumping from the truck, but I looked down at the mountain edge, and realized I would be dead in an instant. We finally stopped at a small house…we had been driving for a while and I didn't know how far we had traveled.

"This is where we'll be safe. The leech will never find you here darling. We can be together, no one will bother us!"

'Jacob, please. Your scaring me…" he picked me up and took me into the house like I was his bride or something…he had really lost it at this point

"How do you like it Bella?"

I didn't know if I should play along with his delusion, or if I should argue. After a moment I realized I had to play along…I needed him to think this was what I wanted…I needed him to trust me not to run…and then once he did…he would let his guard down…and I could go…

"It's nice" I managed to squeak out

He looked over to me surprised by my response…he hadn't expected it. "You look tired Bella, maybe you should get some rest." He said as he ushered me into the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and he covered me with a blanket. "There you go…rest sweet Bella."

He left the room and as I expected, he locked the door. I got up and ran to the window…there were bars…I was in my own little cage…how the hell was I going to get out of this!

Surly Charlie and Edward would come look for me…I had left messages for them…they knew I was coming home…everything would be fine.

The days blended into the next…when I woke up there was food…but I never saw anyone...not even Jacob.

I don't even know how long I had been here…for me it was like an eternity. The next day I had a visitor…it was Emily.

"Emily, oh god it's great to see you. Please help me…I need to get out of here…" but as I looked at her, I realized she had no intention of helping me

"Bella…why would I want to do that? You'd just run back to that bloodsucker…you are special Bella. You have been mated with a member of the pack…. you belong with us."

"No Emily, I don't…I don't want this! I want to go home!"

"You need to accept you fate…this is your life now. Jacob is your and you are his…you carry his child within you! The choice has been made for you…can't you see. If it wasn't right…if it wasn't from the Great Spirit…you wouldn't be with child…the child will be a descendant of the tribal elders blood line."

"I can't be here…my family…my fiancé…where do they think I am Emily?"

"Jacob has taken care of everything. Your father knows of you choice to stay with Jacob. The bloodsucker on the other hand…well, he can't cross the treaty line…so problem solved!'

I just kept crying…sobbing in fact…I didn't know what to do…I wanted to scream…but it wouldn't do any good.

"Emily…please help me…" I begged…I thought I saw compassion cross her face, but then it was gone

"You must be ready for tonight…your mate is coming and you must be ready for him."

"What are you talking about…I don't want to see Jacob…"

"Dear Bella…he is your mate now…you do not have a choice." She turned to leave but spoke again "oh & Bella, this time when he takes you…I suggest you play nice"

And with that she left…what was she talking about taking me…was he going to force himself on me again…hadn't he done enough…and was she suggesting that I go along with it…what kind of sick people are these!

I had to think…what do I do….what do I do…Damn it! I really didn't have much of a choice…I had to 'play nice' as Emily called it…if I didn't he would probably just kill me…well that option wasn't looking too bad right now…

I went into the little bathroom that was attached to the bedroom…I cleaned myself up…I would try my best to talk some sense into Jacob. I only hoped he would listen.

Several hours later, the door opened and Jacob walked in…I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck…"oh thank god your back" I said kissing his cheek "I haven't seen you in so long! I thought something had happened to you I was so worried!"

"Bella? What's all this for?" He looked at me suspiciously

"What do you mean Jake? I've missed you! I've been waiting to talk to you…but you never came"

"What do you need to talk about?" He held me in his arms

"We need to talk about our baby…I've been thinking…I want Emily to deliver our son…no need to go to the hospital." I was trying to distract him, let him hear what he wanted

"Do you think it's a boy?" he asked excitedly

"Jacob, of course I don't know yet…but I have a hunch! Wouldn't that be wonderful…our son!" god I was making myself sick…but he seemed to relax a bit

"Oh Bella…I had hoped for this…a family with you. You are so special to me…you are the mother of my child…my mate…what more could I ask for?"

"What about a wife?" I asked hesitantly

"Do you mean…you would…you would marry me?"

"Jacob, I don't want our baby born to unwed parents…bastard is such an ugly word Jake…I don't want that for our son…"

"No…of course not! When?" he said so enthusiastically

"Well, it should be before the baby is born. I do only have one request…"

"What?" he asked curiously

"I would want my father to give me away. It would mean a lot to my dad and me."

"I don't know about that…that is not a good idea."

"Why Jake…why isn't that a good idea?" I said as I kissed his cheek…. down his neck…then I kissed his lips, parting them with my tongue. I looked into his wide eyes…he could believe what I was doing to him…I was asking him to kiss me…I was showing him my acceptance of him…

He opened his mouth and I pushed my tongue to meet his…he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him…"Oh, Bella…I love you," he whispered

"Why don't you show me how much you love me?"

"Bella? What do you mean?"

"I said for you to show me!" I pushed him back towards the bed... he didn't know what to make of the situation. I pulled his shorts off…he tried to wiggle away, but I stopped him…I grabbed his erection…pumping him as he moaned my name… I licked the tip of him, feeling the wetness at his tip…I placed him in my mouth…going down on him…he was going wild…he kept crying out my name…I was feeling sick…I couldn't believe what I was doing…but I had to…I had no other option…I had to gain his trust…and with that…I would gain my freedom….


	6. Chapter 6

I looked up into Jacob's eyes…."So my father can come to the wedding?" I kissed his throat…his chin. His lips…

"Of course…Bella that will be fine…so when do you want to do this?" He nibbled on my earlobe

"The sooner the better! Hey, lets call my dad…let him know about the wedding!"

"Okay…I'll do it later…but right now…I want you…I want to be inside of you…feel you around me…" he said kissing me wildly

I was caught off guard by this, but knew that this would be a possibility…I smiled at him trying to hide my fear…and horror at this turn of events.

I stood in front of him and stripped my clothes off. He looked as if he was salivating…I walked over to him…and he pulled me to him…"You are mine…I will never let you go!" as he kissed my breasts…kissed down my stomach…and then was licking me…flicking his tongue inside of me…I let out a moan of pleasure…I couldn't help it…my body was feeling something it hadn't before…and if felt good…I just tried to think of Edward…that it was Edward…touching me….

Jacob pulled my legs apart and moved between me…"Bella…you want me? You accept me as your mate?"

At this point what choice did I have…"Yes Jacob…I accept you…my husband…my mate…"

The word mate just sent him over the edge…he let out a slight howl and drove him deep into me…. I gasped…not expecting this feeling…he pumped himself in and out…pushing harder…deeper…suddenly he was rolling us over and I was on top…I just looked at him…now I needed to act like I was enjoying myself…I ground myself down on him and pulled up…only to push myself back onto him…I continued to raise my body up and down…I called out his name "Oh Jacob!" I tried to make this sound believable…what ever I was doing Jake didn't mind." Oh ya baby…that's it…. ohhh Bella…." He had grabbed my hips and was slamming me up and down on his cock…my breasts bouncing…as he jerked inside of me…"Bella…I want you on your knees…" I looked horrified as he pulled me off of him…and placed me in front of him. He ran his hand down my spin and I shivered at his touch…He placed himself inside me again…and this time when he pushed in he went deeper…I felt the whole of him in me…I was in so much pain at this point…physical and mental…I let a cry out…and that got him going even more…. he pumped me hard…and then he let out a cry of my name…."Oh…Bella Black…I love you…" and filled me up with his seed. I collapsed on the bed…he grabbed me from behind and held me to him…"Oh Bella!" kissing my head…"That was perfect…I knew you loved me."

'Of course I love you Jacob…"I whispered my sob…. soon I would see Charlie…soon I could leave…

Time passed…Jacob held my stomach…our baby. He leaned over and kissed the bump that had grown. It had been months since we had found out…I had been a prisoner ever since…

Jacob wouldn't let me see my father…and I didn't know why…I never gave him any reason not to trust me. I asked frequently to see him but I was refused…until one day Jacob said we were going to his fathers place. I was excited to be getting out…and when we got there I wasn't disappointed.

"Dad!" I screamed out running to Charlie…"Help me…they wont let me go" I whispered in his ear

"Bella? What do you mean they wont let you go?" he said out loud

"I'm being held against my will dad, please take me home." Jacob had heard me…he was angry

"Jacob, I thought you told me Bella wanted to stay? She says se doesn't…"

"Oh Charlie, she's just being emotional. We had a bit of a fight on the way over. She's a little angry with me."

"Dad…I want to go home now…with you"

"Bella, he's your husband now…your having his baby…you need to stay and work on your problems…"

"He is not my husband…we aren't married…take me home!" I screamed…I saw Jacob just laugh at me…I knew I was going to be in trouble latter…he would probably kill me just for spite.

I reached around and hugged my father again…"Tell Edward I love him…I've always loved him and that I'm sorry" I whispered

When I pulled away from him I had his gun. I pulled the safety off and held it to my chest.

"Christ Bella…give me the gun!" Charlie yelled

I saw Jacob turn to look…pain in his eyes" Bella…put the gun down!"

"Just leave me alone…hand me your keys Charlie…I'm leaving!"

"There in the car…"

I backed towards the door and once outside I turned to run. Jacob was behind me reaching for the gun…he pined me down on the ground…we struggled for the gun…

"Bella Stop…please your going to hurt yourself…you'll hurt the baby…!

The gun went off…and Jake pulled away…Charlie ran out…and I just lay on the ground…I was shot in the chest…Jake had the gun…

"Jake…what happened…what did you do?" Charlie screamed

"We've got to get her to the hospital…" Charlie tried to lift me…"Jake help me please…help Bella!"

Suddenly I was in the back of the cruiser with Jake…he was holding a shirt over the wound…he was crying. "Bella…please be okay…I love you…"

"Jake…I hurt…." And I closed my eyes

"Bella! Don't leave…Bella! Charlie…hurry please!"

We must have made it to the hospital…because I saw bright lights…and I saw a beautiful face above me…it was Carlisle…

"Carlisle…please tell…Edward….I Love hi-"then there was darkness

**Carlisle's POV**

I saw Charlie run thru the doors" Please…my daughters been shot!"

Jacob Black came in after carrying a girl in his arms…it was Bella…she'd been shot

"Charlie Swan…bring her into trauma room 3"

Jacob placed her on the gurney…

"Please, get them out of here!" I yelled to one of the nurses

I ripped open her shirt and saw the wound. Call up for anesthesiologist, and have them prep the OR…

Bella's eyes opened…and looked at me "Carlisle…. please tell…Edward…I Love hi-"

And with that her eyes closed

I checked for her pulse…it was weak…"We've got to get her up there now! Nurse…call my house tell my wife…I'm in surgery with Ms Swan…thank you"

I needed them to know what was happening…they needed to know I'd found Bella…and that now that I had found her…I was on the verge of losing her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward's POV**

I was up in my room puttering around. I hadn't heard from Bella In months…I was going crazy…but every time I talked to Charlie…he said Bella was happy and staying in La Push with Emily and Sam. I had Charlie listen to the voicemail that Bella left me…but he said it didn't matter and that Bella decide to stay there. When I went to see her…I was told she didn't want to see me…or she was sleeping. I wasn't buying it but without breaking the treaty…there was nothing I could do. At least I could be sure that Jacob wouldn't hurt her at least as long as she was pregnant…

I caught a random thought in Esme's head 'Bella's in surgery'.

What the hell does that mean?

I ran downstairs to see her…

"Edward, a nurse called from the hospital…she said Carlisle told her to call and say he was going into surgery with Ms Swan."

"I have to go to the hospital…something has happened…" Oh…God what could have happened to her…maybe it was the baby…Bella needed me…

I rushed to the hospital, running thru the doors…I saw Charlie and the Dog

"What happened Charlie? What's going on?"

"All I know is she is in surgery…she was shot…it doesn't look good." Charlie said crying

"How did she get shot…what the hell happened?"

Then I saw it in his mind….

Bella begging to leave…they were keeping her against her will…her reaching around Charlie, asking him to tell me she love me and that she was sorry. I saw her gabbing the gun and holding it to her…she looked desperate…she ran out of the house followed by Jacob…

I turned to Jacob to see his mind….

He was remembering the sex he had with Bella…how she agreed to marry him…how she claimed she was his mate…I was angered by these thought…then I saw the bars on the windows…I saw him lock the door as he left. He was keeping her prisoner…he was forcing her…. then I saw him follow her out the door…him grabbing her…them falling to the ground struggling for the gun…then it was fired…Jacob came up with the gun and Bella had been shot…

"What have you done to her?" I screamed lunging for him

"Hey you two…not here…not now…Bella is upstairs in surgery fighting for her life…this isn't right…not now!" Charlie began to cry

The door opened…and Carlisle came in…he was covered in blood…he hadn't changed…"Charlie, please come with me."

He turned and walked out…Jacob and I just followed…we saw them talking further down the hallway…I saw Charlie fall to the floor and Carlisle call for help.

They took him into a trauma room…the poor man was most likely having a heart attack.

I ran towards Carlisle…"Please tell me…how is Bella?"

"When she came in she had suffered a lot of blood loss from the gun shot wound…I did everything I could…"

"Carlisle…. please…just tell me…!" I was in hysterics at this point

"I couldn't save the baby…the baby died…"

"Bella? How's Bella?" Carlisle didn't say anything…but his silence answered my worst fear…"NO! This isn't happening…she can't be gone! Not my Bella!" I sobbed

I turned and saw Jacob…he was crying the tears I so desperately wanted to shed…he had overheard…his baby was dead…and Bella was…and it was all Jacob's fault.

I started to move towards him, but Carlisle stopped me. Jacob ran out…and I turned to Carlisle…"Just let me go…I want to kill him!"

"Edward…please…come with me."

"Where are we going…don't stop me from killing him…I don't care about the damn treaty!"

"Bella…wants to see you…"

"What did you say?" I looked hopefully to his face, searching for answers…"didn't you say she was-"

"Actually…Edward…I didn't say that…you assumed she was dead…"

"Did you…. did you change h-"

"No. I haven't…I wanted to leave that option up to you. She has lost the baby…and with the blood loss she has suffered she will die…if you don't save her."

"Where is she…I have to see her!"

"Follow me…"

I followed Carlisle to a room…I saw her…she was so frail…so tiny in the bed…they had done everything medically possible to save her…that's what Carlisle had said. I sat next to her…holding her hand in mine…she was now almost as pale as me…I bent to kiss her forehead…then her lips…I began to sob…I was kissing her warm lips for the last time…feeling her heartbeat in her chest…the flutter that was her life…

"Edward…" but it wasn't Carlisle calling me…it was my sweet angel..."you found me…"

'Yes, love...I found you, and I'm never going to let you go…!"

"Please know…how much I love you…always you Edward…"

"Edward, you must do it now!" Carlisle said…"If your going to do it at all…do it now…"

"Bella…I'll love you for eternity…" and with that I plunged my teeth into her soft, warm neck. Drinking the sweetest of all liquids…my thirst was quenched…the venom had been delivered into her system…and I was crying for the loss of my dearest love…. Bella


	8. Chapter 8

She let out a small whimper of pain. Bella was responding to the venom coursing thru her veins. I looked to Carlisle; he nodded assuring me that everything was going to be okay.

"Edward, we are going to need to get her out of here. Currently we are in an area of the hospital that is being refurbished. But when she starts screaming, people will hear her."

I called Alice on my cell and she agreed to meet us outside. Carlisle would need to get back to work. As I waited for Alice to arrive Bella was murmuring a single phrase over and over again, at first I couldn't make it out.

But it grew clearer 'kill him…kill him…kill him' she was angry, and I only hoped I would be able to help her control that anger once she woke up.

Alice came and I rushed her out to the car. On the drive home Bella's chanting changed to screams of pain. Her eyes flashed open and looked into mine "Please help me! I just want to die. Please just kill me Edward!" When she actually called my name begging for death, I wasn't prepared for how it would make me feel. I had realized she might say something similar but it still was painful to hear.

We got her home, and took her to my room where she would essentially spend the next 3 days in pain and suffering. Throughout the process she would switch from the screaming to the occasional chanting. Eventually both subsided and all was silent. I waited with baited breath as she stretched, and sat up. She looked at me in disbelief, "Edward? Can it really be you?" She reached her hand out to touch my face, to see if I was solid or imaginative. As she touched my cheek her eyes closed and a smile crossed her face. "You're really here Edward. I've missed you so much."

"Bella! I was crazy with worry. Everything is fine, everything is going to be okay now." I said as I kissed her lips. When I did that she jumped up from me and had a scared look in her eyes

"Bella? What is it love? I'm not going to hurt you?"

She had a wild look about her and she was confused. "Edward, please remind me what happened. My mind feels a bit scrambled."

"You were shot Bella. You were in the hospital. The baby-" and I saw her fall to the floor

"My baby died." it wasn't a question but more of a realization

"Yes" was all I could say. I knew that she had been happy about the baby at least in the fact that the three of us would be a family; I had lost that dream as well. But at least I still had her. That damn dog at least didn't take her away from me!

"Edward, I'm sorry I pulled away from you. When you kissed me. I just had a bad thought and I was panicked. But I don't want to feel like that around you. I want to be close to you, like before. Would you hold me Edward?"

I went over and scooped her up in my arms. I put her on the bed and lay down next to her. Holding her close, I was never going to let her go.

"Kiss me Edward." I looked deep into her eyes, and I responded to her request. I slid my tongue over her bottom lip she responded by opening her mouth ever so slightly. I darted my tongue in only to be met by hers. She was kissing me back. It had never been like this before. Before I was always afraid of hurting her. But I had no restraints, nothing to hold me back. I ran my kissed down her neck pausing briefly near her ear, she moaned in reaction to my touch as I began to touch her waist and thighs pulling her closer to me.

Suddenly she was on top of me, she was in control and I saw her pull her shirt off. I looked at her beautiful body and then I saw a row of scars on her side. That damn dog boy had marked her! I tried to not think about it. Bella had suffered torture at his hands; he had taken her by force.

With a knock at the door, Bella jumped off me and ran to the bathroom. I opened the door to see my family, they were anxious to see her. I heard the water running so she must be getting cleaned up "We will be down soon. Bella is taking a shower and after that we'll be down."

"Why don't you go in and help 'clean her up' bro?" Emmett laughed but everyone including me just looked at him in shock

"Do you have any clue what she's had to deal with Emmett? She was a victim of rape, she lost her baby only after being shot and you think it would be funny to do something like that to her?"

"Sorry man! I didn't think."

"Emmett, do you ever?" And with that I closed the door. With another knock at the door, I reached out and took the clothes from Alice. "Thank you Alice!"

"Not a problem! Bring her down soon brother we are all really excited!" She chimed

I knocked on the bathroom door and walked in, "Bella, I'm just putting some clothes for you on the counter. Take your time."

"Thank you Edward." As I left I couldn't help but look at her. I saw the claw marks and I cringed again. When I was out I just sat on my sofa, I couldn't even imagine what she had gone thru. I couldn't protect her, she had needed me and I let her down.

The door to the bathroom was opening and she stepped out, she was perfect. She was brushing her hair out and I crossed over to her. "Here love let me help you with that" I said taking the brush away from her. She sat on the bed and I stood next to her running the brush from the crown of her head down the length of hair. After it was all tangles free she flung her hair forward and shook it sitting back up. I pulled her chin up and kissed her lips.

"I'm feeling a bit thirsty Edward."

"Oh yes of course you would be. Let's go downstairs and see everyone and then we can go hunting."

"Sounds good. Thank you Edward. I love you! So what is on the menu?"

"I love you too! What would you like to hunt my love?"

"Wolf…"


End file.
